pleasebenicefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Current Characters Birds Write the first section of your page here. *'Viking Bird' *'Helicopter Bird' *'Sheriff Bird' *'King Bird' *'Three-D Bird' Harry Styles Harry Styles was added as a playable character in version 64 at the suggestion of user A32b, and replaced Sheriff Bird. An actor and a member of the popular boy band One Direction, Harry Styles shares the title of the most important character in the game. He occupies the right slot of the center row on the character selection screen. Harry is the first character who has special stats - he has substantially lower accuracy than the other characters. Nicolas Cage Nicolas Cage was added as a playable character in version 12 at the suggestion of user AIDEN, and replaced Pirate Bird. Nicolas Cage used to be the most important character in the game and still is, though he now shares the title with Harry Styles. He occupies the center slot on the character selection screen. Bay Write the first section of your page here. Mudkip Write the first section of your page here. Ivan Ivan was first introduced in version 32 as "Ivan 1.0" at the request of user ivan2340, but was changed in version 33 from an image of Ivan Drago to the version we see now in order to reflect the ivan2340's profile picture. Ivan occupies the left slot of the center row of the character selection screen, and though it doesn't appear on the character selection screen, once he is in-game the word "IVAN" floats above the character's head throughout the game. As of version 65, he is the only character in the game with a special visual effect. Previous Characters Ivan 1.0 Ivan 1.0, or simply "Ivan" while he was still in the game, was a playable character in version 32. He replaced Beanie Bird at the suggestion of user ivan2340. The image was among the first that appeared in a Google image search of "Ivan" by the developers, and is a depiction of Ivan Drago from the film Rocky IV. Ivan 1.0 was replaced by the current Ivan in version 33 when the user ivan2340 requested that his profile picture be used for the character instead of Ivan Drago. Like the current Ivan, Ivan 1.0 carried the distinction of having text above his head reading "IVAN" once the player was in-game. Ivan resided in the left slot of the center row. Sheriff Bird Sheriff Bird was a playable character until version 64, when he was replaced by Harry Styles after user A32b's suggestion. Sheriff Bird resided in the right slot of the center row, and is still in the game as a Love Bird. Beanie Bird Beanie Bird was a playable character until version 32, when he was replaced by Ivan 1.0 at the request of user ivan2340. Beanie Bird resided in the left slot of the center row, and is still in the game as a Love Bird. Illuminati Bird The Illuminati Bird was a playable character until version 31, when he was replaced by Mudkip at the suggestion of user Zallistian. The Illuminati Bird resided in the center of the top row of the character select screen, and is still in the game as a Love Bird. Bandit Bird Bandit Bird was was a playable character until version 27, when he was replaced by Bay after user Zallistian requested a "New unique character" and the developers asked the community to provide the image. He resided in the center of the bottom row of the character select screen, and is still in the game as a Love Bird. Pirate Bird Pirate Bird was a playable character until version 12, when he was replaced by Nicolas Cage at the request of user AIDEN. He resided in the center of the character select screen, and is still in the game as a Love Bird.